


【悠容】【抹布悠太】他是丈夫他是父亲他是婊子

by sjh_dcx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, 悠容左右有差别, 抹布中本悠太, 有中本悠太卖淫暗示, 有迷奸, 肢体殴打等情节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjh_dcx/pseuds/sjh_dcx
Summary: 天已经蒙蒙亮，不知道轮奸悠太的这群人有没有嗑药，但到了最后这群人变得和悠太一样神经兮兮，小声地讲着话，念叨着，小靓仔，小美人，你去站街吧，当妓女吧，我们都会照顾你的。你叫悠太是吧，我会照顾好你的，美人，你是天生的婊子啊，你做不到啊，我会珍惜你一辈子的





	【悠容】【抹布悠太】他是丈夫他是父亲他是婊子

**Author's Note:**

> 攻被抹布警告

作者：锁金环/牛杂面筋

我们过得很好。泰容哥很好，小建也很好。  
  
卧室里面听得不是很清楚，中本悠太用的还是日语，李泰容只能听懂几句。  
  
中本悠太话很多，还挺激动，噼里啪啦地对着电话那头讲，似乎没意识到声音越来越大，几乎是在骂了，李泰容猜他是在跟自己的妈妈打电话。泰容哥很好，我会照顾好他的，悠太重复了好几遍。  
  
“泰——容——哥——”他们的养子小建在旁边怪叫。  
  
李泰容立刻捂住了小建的嘴，力道太大，像是打了小建一巴掌，小建愣了两秒钟，嘴一扁就开始哇哇大哭。  
  
“怎么了！”中本悠太从厕所里冲了出来，神色紧张得有些奇怪，都吓到李泰容了。  
  
“小建不乖乖吃饭。”李泰容面不改色地撒谎，小建不哭了，爬起来三两下扑到中本悠太小腿上。  
  
“哦豆桑！哦都桑！吃饭吃饭！”方才还坐在李泰容大腿上瑟瑟发抖的养子在中本悠太面前就像条急躁的小狗，扯着中本悠太的牛仔裤扭来扭去，嘴里发出两人都听不懂的怪叫。李泰容对此无动于衷，沉着声下令：“不准再闹，过来继续吃饭。”  
  
“泰荣哥，你太凶啦。小建还小嘛，爱撒娇很正常。”中本悠太蹲下身把小建抱起来，小建不小啦，都八岁了，个子快窜到中本悠太的大腿，中本悠太把这个捡来的便宜儿子宠上天了，房租欠缴俩月都没落下一顿小建的牛奶，“都快给你喂成猪了”李泰容是这样评价的。  
  
但小猪崽也是他的儿子呀，中本悠太抱着猪儿子转圈圈，他高高大大，在这低矮的出租屋里不免磕磕绊绊，小建给他抱着甩，头好几次堪堪擦过墙壁，李泰容都有点看不下去，叫了两声“悠太、悠太”悠太坚持再转了两圈，还做了几个张牙舞爪的鬼脸，等小建给他逗得嗤嗤笑，他才把小建放下来——放回李泰容大腿上。  
  
“我去工作了，泰荣哥。”悠太高大的身体凑下来，一张帅脸在暖橙色的灯光下显得十分迷人，李泰容抬起头在悠太嘴上吻了一下：“注意安全哦。”  
  
小建好奇地看着两位养父亲昵的举止。小建还没上小学，朋友只有附近邻居家的几个小孩，不知道懂不懂这个，悠太曾担心过小建以后会不会因为他和李泰荣的关系而不合群，但李泰荣坚持不能骗小孩子，是什么就是什么，所以他们每一次亲吻都是堂堂正正。  
中本悠太背过身穿鞋，李泰容看着他骨头嶙峋的背影沉默了一会儿，还是开口了：“悠太，我的腿快好了。”  
  
中本悠太没有回头，也没有回应他。  
  
李泰容喉咙发紧，他吃力地盯着悠太的背，两只眼睛慢慢疼起来。  
  
他们日子一直紧紧巴巴，但也勉强凑合。半年前李泰容出了车祸，悠太才放下身段低头跟两人的父母借了一些钱，出院后剩下来的钱用来开了间小小的饭馆，小饭馆跟他们的生活一样，支撑不下去，甚至要偷偷摸摸在深夜在店里张罗麻将生意。（后来还多了小建这张嗷嗷待哺的嘴）  
  
悠太只比他小几个月，但像头耕田的牛一样累死累活，小饭馆的事全是而悠太做，饭馆打烊后悠太还要开夜车送货来赚钱，日子过得像条紧巴巴的小毛巾，他却因为腿伤被悠太跟个大小姐一样来养。腿伤，他妈的腿伤，要是没有受伤，也不会走到今天这步......李泰容恨死这条腿了。但李泰容没有一次敢在中本悠太面前抱怨过这种话，因为在那辆把他们生活毁了的破车撞上李泰容之前，他把中本悠太推开了。  
  
那天，大难不死的李泰容被麻醉失效后的刺痛感叫醒，同样大难不死的中本悠太正紧紧抓着他一只手缩在病床边的椅子里，脑袋深深埋下来。麻醉还有点儿，李泰容迷迷糊糊的，看得不是很清楚，两只耳朵里烦人的叫声。悠太、悠太，他讲不了话，仅仅能动一下手指，好疼啊，悠太快把他的手捏烂了。悠太也清醒过来，抓着他的手过电般打了个冷颤，但没抬头，没抬头，没抬头，没抬头，抬不起头，抬不起头，跟死了一样。  
  
李泰容这辈子没见过谁哭得这么惨过。  
  
“我不能再让你独自承担这个家，我的腿可能后续还要治疗，小建都八岁了还他妈的不去读书，你做不到一个人养我们两个。”  
  
“你做不到啊，悠太。”李泰容又重复了一遍。  
  
中本悠太还是没回头，还是没说话，他能想到他美丽的妻子正乖顺地跪坐在地板上，同他家乡的那些日本女孩一样，但全日本的女孩没有哪个会有妻子这么美丽，也没有哪个会有妻子这么强硬无理的态度。李泰容在大街上都敢把他的头掰下来亲，当着儿子的面照样跟他吵架，断了条腿跟他挤在垃圾堆般的破屋子里，一滴眼泪都没流过。  
  
他的妻子是钢铁做成的美人。  
  
李泰容的声音变得很轻，逼迫他，哄着他，悠太、悠太，你做不到啊。悠太，我会先找对腿负担小的工作，这段日子我都有去跟邻居家的阿姨搞好关系，她人很好，你不用担心，小建白天可以放在她那里，你不用担心。  
  
泰荣爬到他背上，悠太、悠太，叹气般温柔的语气，瘦削的身体贴上他的背，妻子套着他单薄的大t桖，他不用回头就可以闻到妻子身上温热的香气。悠太，泰荣的手不大，在他头发上轻轻地拍着。我会找到工作，饭馆的生意也会越来越好的，我会找到工作，小建会去念书，会交到朋友，你答应我好不好？你好辛苦啊，悠太，你这几天晚上都没有回家。  
  
“你做不到啊，你一个人怎么做到啊。”泰荣的吻落在他的侧脸上。  
  
“泰荣哥——”悠太小声地叫到。  
  
妻子的手捂住悠太的眼睛，悠太僵硬的脑袋被强硬地往后扭，妻子轻轻咬在他的嘴上，“我发誓过会珍惜悠太一辈子的呀。”

  
中本悠太用力地把李泰容推开。

沉闷的撞击声在背后响起，但悠太还是逃了，他跌跌撞撞地跑下狭窄的楼梯，在深夜的大街上狂奔。  
  
如果泰荣哥再说多一句，他真不敢去了。  
  
他怕李泰容会跟上来，故意走了错路，跑了几十分钟才停下来往正确的路上走。他们这儿地方偏，夜里只有一些乌烟瘴气的夜店、麻将馆、小饭馆开着，悠太借着这些店面的光一直走，他腿跑酸了，越走越慢，但最终还是走到了。他停在一个旅馆前。  
  
“光明旅馆。”  
  
悠太不自觉地念了遍发光的招牌，他捏了捏牛仔裤里的小刀。其实他已经做好心理准备了，也花了两天打听清楚了，那个在他们小饭馆里闹事的小混混，只是个没本事的下三滥，他高中还混过两年空手道社团，最多也就见一点血，他就能震住那个威胁要伤害他老婆和儿子的王八蛋。  
  
没事的，这是个必须要铲除掉的祸害，不过是恐吓下小流氓，熬过这一劫，我和泰容、小建的生活慢慢好起来。  
  
“光明旅馆”，悠太又念了一遍,光明旅馆，光明旅馆，光明旅馆，悠太心想，我也会珍惜泰容一辈子的。  
下一秒沉重的棒球棍从背后袭来，闷声砸到悠太的后脑勺上，他两眼一黑，倒在了地上。

“……”  
  
弄醒悠太的是自己的呻吟声，他一醒来就开始干呕，身体蜷缩成一团。  
  
“小美人醒啦，幸好幸好！”一只肥大的手扯着悠太半长的头发往后拉，悠太模糊不清地呜咽了一声，“我怕把他干死了咧！这么漂亮的脸，干死了可惜哦——”是个陌生的声音。  
  
“干不死啦，这位靓仔可壮实啦……之前一拳打到我轻微脑震哩，说要弄死我哦，哈哈！多本事！”  
悠太的身体从没如此难受过，后脑上的痛感像波纹一样奇异地蔓延开，但不是很疼的那种，此时更明显的是身上的热度，像发烧那样。估计是被打了药，悠太有一点害怕，只是一点点，因为他无法集中注意力，脑子里混混沌沌，意识在半空中飘，要不是身下的土石地板不停地打磨他光溜溜的膝盖、小腿和胸口，他可能会以为自己只是在发烧。泰容哥，悠太小声地叫了一句。  
  
衣服被脱掉了，悠太赤条条的身体被打开来，精瘦的肌肉线条很好看，几只臭烘烘的手淫猥地在上边捏来捏去，“小美人被你打傻了吗？”、“那个药不会弄死人吧？”几个人肆无忌惮地大声嚷嚷，他们只是收了其中一个人的钱——来教训悠太的，都没有领教过悠太的凶狠，此时昏昏沉沉，身体滚烫的悠太在他们眼里不过是一个等着捉弄的小婊子。  
  
直到阴茎被人含住时，任人猥亵的悠太才有了反应：“滚啊啊啊！”悠太拼命挣扎了一会儿，接着就被几记重拳揍在肚子上，“小美人，你的姘头叫泰容啊？你们还有个叫小建的儿子是吧！”悠太的肚子疼得要死，但也只清醒了一点点，他花了很大力气才看清楚自己和别人——大概三个，或四个，还是五个？都是模糊不清的影子，叠在自己的视野上空，他看不清自己在哪，只能看见影子，有蹲着的，点了烟站着抽的，还有埋在自己身上的——他一丝不挂，仰躺在水泥地面上，两只手被东西捆了，摁在腰干下面。  
  
悠太在脑子彻底被搅烂前，居然勉勉强强地跟为首的人对骂了几句，他骂得尤其恶毒，日语和韩语混着喷出来，但最后断断续续地变成了“求你了”、“我不想”之类的话，不仅因为那群人说出了他和泰容、小建住在哪儿，也因为悠太快被人吸哭了，他的性器被一个留着寸头的男人卖力的舔弄着，短硬发茬扎在大腿内侧，那阵的瘙痒感把悠太恶心到发抖。真正的药效开始发作了，悠太的腿忍不住夹着两腿间的头扭动，下腹的热度把阴茎弄得肿胀发疼，悠太讲不好完整的话了，只是断断续续地喘。  
  
“阿哥，你好恶心哦！还给男人吹箫！直接干就好啦……”  
  
“怜香惜玉你懂不懂？吸一回小靓仔的屌，我人能年轻十岁……小靓仔叫起来了哦……”舔他的嘴突然离开了，悠太却抖得更厉害，因为已经有很多只手开始捏他了，好恶心……他的臀部和胸乳被人掐着玩，身体被翻折过来跪趴在地上露出肛门——他当然知道男人被插是用这个地方，但今天居然要在自己身上试一遍。  
交叠的影子变成了真实的触感的，他们比地板要烫，又比浑身大汗的自己要凉一点，悠太被摁着肩膀，摁在一个坐下来的男人的大腿上，背上还叠了一个男人，胃部被人厚实的膝盖抵着，弄得悠太张着嘴干呕，下面已经被手指插进来了，混着不知道哪来的粘腻油液在他的肠道里玩，“很紧也！你男人没玩过你吗？还是满足不了你这条小淫妇啊？”肆无忌惮的大笑声像是泡在水里，可惜悠太已经骂不回去了，他的嘴被别的鸡巴堵得满满的，原本英挺的眉眼皱成一团，看起来很痛苦。  
  
“用力舔啊，不然把你阉了……哈”男人捏紧悠太的鼻子，让悠太无法呼吸。这正好是悠太前几天揍的那个小流氓，他原本还对高大健壮、打起架来像条野狗一样的悠太有所畏惧，但那天凶恶神气的悠太现在已经被操得跪不稳了，含着鸡巴的嘴不停尖叫求饶，惨白的脸上满是痛苦的神色——悠太快窒息了。男人恶心大起，十分慈悲地把油腻的鸡巴从悠太嘴里拔了出来，再狠狠地抡了悠太几个耳光，直到悠太被掌掴到满脸通红，无意识地咧开嘴流口水，像女人被干爽了时那样，他才把鸡巴塞回了悠太的嘴里。  
悠太很不好受，也许是那群畜牲给他打的药，开始时他还能在这场残忍的轮奸里感受到疼痛，和一点点酸胀的快感，但后来的事记不太清了，他身体里的意识似乎完全离开了，仅仅留着一个壳子被一群畜牲凌辱泄欲。他好像是一直在哭叫，但确信自己有没流眼泪。直到悠太被抱到一个瘦巴巴的男人怀中，拉起一条腿来挨操，悠太才真的哭了起来，“泰容哥……”悠太脸埋在这个人肩膀上哭，这个瘦巴巴的强奸犯居然让想起了自己娇小的妻子。  
  
你做不到啊，悠太。他被打得更开，屁眼里插进两根肉棒，这让悠太几乎叫不出声，只能仰着哭得湿红的脸拼命喘气，不要哭啦，小靓仔，不要哭啦，叔叔疼你。有人看不过去，一边舔悠太的耳朵一边安慰他。不要哭啦，你一个人做不到啊。药劲又上来了，悠太脑袋烫得像被火烧，滑稽地摇摇晃晃，表情也很古怪，伸着舌头像狗一样哈哈喘气，小靓仔给操开啦！有人惊喜地叫到，似乎是真的为此感到高兴。悠太的手不知道什么时候解开来了，他不再摇摇晃晃，而是随便抱紧了身上一个男人的脖子，你太凶啦，他含糊地嘟囔。屁股里的肉棒撞得更凶，悠太被逼人的酸胀感激得连声浪叫，毫无抵抗地射在强暴他的男人肚子上。  
  
“操！真是个不要脸的婊子，我还以为有多凶呢！给人强奸到老婆孩子都忘了！”悠太又被抡了耳光，红肿的脸颊上被人射过浅黄色的浓精，还糊着暗红的鼻血，真的没个男人的样子了，悠太无力地仰躺在身后的男人胸膛上，扁着嘴“呜呜”的哭，也不知道是被打疼了还是被干爽了。  
  
哎呀，你们不要再为难小靓仔啦……那个给他口交过的男人说，这个男人好像特别喜欢悠太，他被拉到这个男人的嘴下吻，滑腻腻的舌头在悠太脖子上打转，小靓仔也不容易啊，年纪轻轻出来做事，还有老婆孩子要养……他乖巧地张开嘴，让男人的舌头伸进来。泰容哥轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，我会珍惜悠太一辈子的呀。  
  
悠太、悠太。妻子温热的身体贴在他宽厚的脊背上。悠太被放到地上，终于能落地了，还是有人往他嘴里插东西，也有人在玩他的手和胸乳，当然被干得熟透红肿的肛穴又被插满了，悠太小声的哭。天已经蒙蒙亮，不知道轮奸悠太的这群人有没有嗑药，但到了最后这群人变得和悠太一样神经兮兮，小声地讲着话，念叨着，小靓仔，小美人，你去站街吧，当妓女吧，我们都会照顾你的。你叫悠太是吧，我会照顾好你的，美人，你是天生的婊子啊，你做不到啊，我会珍惜你一辈子的。

\-----------------------------------------------end----------------------------------------------------------------- 

尾声：

  
李泰容醒来的时候悠太已经回来了。

李泰容睁开眼，房间里没开灯，窗帘捂得严实，他只能看出悠太模糊的轮廓，大狗一样的悠太歪歪扭扭地蜷缩在他旁边，热乎乎的脑袋顶在他的肚皮上。泰容怜爱地亲了亲老公的脑袋，起床咯，懒猪。悠太洗过澡了，沐浴露清爽的香气柔柔地包住悠太的小脸。悠太很累的样子，支支吾吾地发抖，不肯起床。  
  
不能让悠太一个人抗啊，李泰容心想，悠太昨晚工作累坏了吧。  
  
“我去店里啦，还要送小建上学呢，今天是他开学第一天呢，可得给他的新朋友留个好印象。”李泰容翻下床，他是真的腿快好了，每历经一个黑甜长夜的休息，泰容都会觉得身体里的力气会多一点。  
其实泰容一直很有精神，腿伤和拮据的生活没有给泰容太大影响，泰容一直是个坚强的男人，他积极乐观，再苦的事砸他身上都熬得过去，是中本悠太把他想得很脆弱。  
  
“多亏了悠太呢，是悠太这么辛苦地赚到了小建的学费，欠叔叔阿姨的钱也还上了。”他坐回床沿，轻轻捏了下悠太的脸，“店里生意也越来越好了，常常有新面孔的客人……”  
  
泰容趴下身在悠太的脸上吻了下，“但就算是以前很穷的时候，我也是很爱悠太，在悠太身边我一直很幸福。”  
  
李泰容离开卧室去小建起床了，小建还是怕他，睁眼就问悠太哦豆桑去哪了。当然，李泰容对此毫无畏缩，他监督完小建洗漱穿衣，就拎着小建出门上学了。  
  
自然也没听见门后丈夫崩溃的嚎啕大哭。

【第二部已更新 请看作者ao3主页❥(^_-)】


End file.
